elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Babette
Alchemy level Anyone know up to what level she teaches Alchemy? I know you can train with any trainer at any level, unless their skill is too low. (Unlike Oblivion, you don't need to first reach level 70 or whatever to train with a Master trainer). --Deyvid Petteys 05:36, November 13, 2011 (UTC) She trains up to level 90 if she was bitten as a child but she's 300 years old does that mean she can be killed or what?Chargersphinx (talk) 02:33, November 15, 2011 (UTC) -Nope, since Babette has the body of a child, the game classifies her as one, and as such she is unkillable. If you decide to destroy the Brotherhood, she'll be totally absent from the Sanctuary when you attack it. Kind of silly, but I guess there'd be issues with the ESRB and other censorship boards (I'm looking at you, Australia) Vivaldren (talk) 10:47, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Where is she? Did anyone else notice she disappears from the sanctuary once you embark on the big mission? And she seems to have disappeared now that I'm in the dawnstar sanctuary.. anyone know why this is? Also.. I only have 1 of the recruits not two.. any ideas? Is she a reference to the cirque du freak series? In the series, a child is tuned into a vampire and is given the task of taking care of the vampire's pet spider. Also the second Novel in the series, "The Vampire's Assastant" is similar to the name of the book right next to her spider " The Apprrentices Assistant". Since she is a Vampire, "Detect Life" did not work on her. - Hawarren She also tells the player after the battle she was gone and she had only just got back not long after the fight. so she wouldnt show up even if detect like picked her up Cheatcodechamp (talk) 07:40, June 17, 2012 (UTC) She left to feed. AmbieSushi 17:56, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Really? I always thought she did what she pretends to try on you when you ask her about herself. She pretends she's just a little girl who was captured by the Dark Brotherhood. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 01:23, May 28, 2013 (UTC) dawnguard disappearance? i don't know why or how, but after i downloaded the dawnguard dlc, she disappeared from the dawnstar sanctuary She is seen walking around Skyrim randomly once Dawnguard is installed. She might make some comments if you find her while the sun is blocked out from the using Auriel's Bow. It's a bit of a nuisance really if you are trying to find her for alchemy training. Please change the "babette is 'god is merciful' in hebrew" because its untrue. Instead, you can add that "nazir" is "monk" in hebrew. 17:16, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Questions Anybody know what her actual age is? I'm rather curious about her. I like her which is a bit wierd. And how do people know what Lis' name is? It doesn't show up when I'm near the spider. 21:51, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Stab it. And Babette tells you. Yes, liking her is still creepy, but she's 310 years old, approx. She says she was bitten when she's ten, and that she was bitten 300 years ago. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 01:28, May 28, 2013 (UTC)